


Where to

by vogue91ita (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Arguing, Compromise, Established Relationship, Ficlet, M/M, Silly, Summer Vacation
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-22 11:08:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22448641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91ita
Summary: “Avrai il diritto di scegliere quando le tue scelte saranno più intelligenti, Kota. Non mi dispiace farti decidere dove andare, è solo che i posti che proponi sono ridicoli.”
Relationships: Inoo Kei/Yabu Kota





	Where to

**Where to**

“Oh, andiamo Kei! Facciamo sempre quello che vuoi tu, ogni momento dell’anno. È così difficile capire che ogni tanto posso scegliere anch’io?”

I due stavano litigando da quasi un’ora ormai, e Kota sembrava aver raggiunto il limite.

Stavano insieme da anni, e ancora litigavano ogni volta in cui dovevano decidere dove passare le vacanze.

“Avrai il diritto di scegliere quando le tue scelte saranno più intelligenti, Kota. Non mi dispiace farti decidere dove andare, è solo che i posti che proponi sono ridicoli.” spiegò, ironico, sedendosi sul divano e incrociando le braccia.

“Non è ridic... è solo la montagna! Che diamine hai contro la montagna?” chiese.

“Chi va in montagna a luglio, Kota? La gente va a mare, e così faremo anche noi. Mi rifiuto di andare in un posto che sia a meno di dieci chilometri da una spiaggia.” dichiarò, alzando un sopracciglio con un’espressione tanto seria che Kota quasi ebbe voglia di dargli uno schiaffo.

Fece un respiro profondo, cercando di calmarsi.

Non aveva intenzione di litigare per una cosa così triviale, ma nemmeno avrebbe finto di essere sempre d’accordo con le decisioni del fidanzato.

Era lui che aveva viziato Kei, ed era lui che l’avrebbe dovuto tirare fuori da quel circolo vizioso.

“Possiamo trovare un compromesso?” gli chiese, il più gentilmente possibile, felice di vedere l’espressione di Inoo rilassarsi.

“Tipo?” chiese, ancora sospettoso.

Kota si morse il labbro inferiore, cercando di trovare una soluzione alla svelta.

“Possiamo andare a Chiba, no?” propose. “È sul mare e ha anche la montagna. Che ne pensi?”

Kei fece una smorfia, affatto convinto.

“Non saprei. Possiamo andare a Chiba quando vogliamo, sono solo due ore di macchina... stavo pensando a qualcosa tipo le isole del sud. Okinawa, forse.”

Kota aveva uno sguardo così scuro in viso che era certo che il più piccolo non potesse ignorarlo.

“Kei?” disse al fidanzato, cercando di mantenere la voce il più neutrale possibile.

“Cosa?”

“Andremo a Chiba quest’estate, se vuoi. Se non ti piace Chiba, se non ti piace l’idea di andare in un posto così vicino a Tokyo, allora non so che cosa fare. Se hai qualche problema, puoi anche andare in vacanza da solo.” gli disse, mal celando la minaccia nelle sue parole.

Kei lo guardò, irritato.

“Non oseresti lasciarmi andare da solo.”

“Mettimi alla prova.” rispose velocemente Yabu, e la serietà nel suo tono fu quello che impedì a Kei di continuare a discutere.

“Ko?” disse.

“Cosa?”

“Mi piacerebbe venire a Chiba con te.” disse, digrignando i denti e costringendosi a sorridere.

Yabu annuì, soddisfatto.

“Bene. Puoi scegliere dove, se vuoi. Sono felice che ci siamo messi d’accordo.” sorrise, maligno. “Alla fine, non è stare insieme quello che conta?” chiese.

Kei alzò un sopracciglio, alzandosi dal divano.

“Oh, vedrai quanto sarà bello stare insieme, Ko. Vedrai.”

Lasciò la stanza, e solo allora Kota osò ridere.

Non pensava che fosse troppo serio, ma alla fine non importava.

Era felice di averci provato, per una volta.


End file.
